Encuentro previamente acordado
by Natalys
Summary: —Una cita—dijo el padrino de su amigo, sin dejar de sonreírle—Tú invitas a alguno de nosotros. Ambos competiremos por ti pero tú eres la que elige./ Hermione jamás imaginó las implicaciones que podía tener participar en ese tipo de juegos con Sirius Black y Severus Snape.


¡Buenas, buenas! Estaba extrañando ya escribir un sevmione y mi corazón me lo pedía casi a gritos por lo que esta tarde comencé esta historia y de un tirón la terminé (tengan en cuenta que son, en este mismo momento, las 00:38) Quizás es un poco extenso para ser un one-shot pero es así como salió de mi mente. Me disculpo de antemano si encuentran un error que yo no fui capaz de ver.

Éste fic está especialmente dedicado a toda las niñas del Escuadrón de Snape. ¿Quién de ustedes se apunta para ir a una cita con Severus?

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Lamentablemente, es la triste realidad.

* * *

 **ENCUENTRO PREVIAMENTE ACORDADO**

La antigua casa de los Black seguía siendo la sede oficial de la Orden del Fénix. Orden que ya no cumplía realmente alguna función puesto que la guerra había finalizado hacía más de dos años. Aún así, cada cierto tiempo, todos los integrantes se reunían y recordaban lo mejor de los viejos tiempos. Sirius era el que más disfrutaba de esas reuniones. Disfrutaba a sobremanera recordar como estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por su loca y difunta prima, relatando la historia con un poco de exageración para hacer todo más emocionante, como si no fuera suficiente que un hechizo asesino hubiese cruzado a centímetros de su rostro. Todos lo oían con entusiasmo a pesar de lo repetitivo que podía ser, especialmente Harry, quien agradecía enormemente que su querido padrino aún estuviese a su lado.

Hermione, sin embargo, no pensaba lo mismo. Estaba agradecida, realmente, de que él no hubiese fallecido ese día, pero oírlo una y otra vez de su boca era tedioso. Por lo que siempre llevaba un libro a esas reuniones y, cuando el hombre comenzaba relatar la dichosa historia, lo abría y comenzaba a leer. Más allá de eso, disfrutaba del encuentro. La mayor parte del tiempo vivía ocupada en el Ministerio y no tenía tiempo para ver a muchos de sus amigos más allá de Harry y Ron, con quien se topaba cuando ellos se presentaban a continuar sus estudios para transformarse en Aurores. Por eso aprovechaba a charlar con Minerva sobre el colegio, con Molly sobre la familia o con Arthur sobre cualquier artefacto muggle que le estuviese interesando en ese momento…

Pero esa noche ella no estaba de ánimos. Había tenido un día infernal en el Ministerio y lo único que quería era tomar un largo baño, beber un poco de vino dulce y leer alguna de esas ridículas novelas románticas que le había obsequiado Ginny para su último cumpleaños que eran lo suficientemente interesantes como para mantenerla despierta pero igual de livianas y tontas como para desconectar su cerebro de todo lo demás. Sin embargo, ya había hecho la promesa de asistir.

Tomó una ducha, se vistió cómodamente y tomó un pequeño bolso en el que guardó una de esas novelas por si Sirius empezaba a delirar, antes de salir de su hogar y aparecerse a una cuadra de la casa de Sirius. Caminó sin prisa, casi queriendo retrasar el momento de su llegada y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, entró sin llamar. El cuadro de la madre de Sirius aún estaba colgado en la pared del pasillo por lo que anduvo silenciosamente hasta la enorme cocina donde se encontró con todos los rostros familiares dándole la bienvenida. Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue enorme al ver que allí había alguien más. Alguien que nunca antes había asistido a las reuniones de la Orden.

—Profesor Snape—dijo cuando pudo llegar a su lado después de saludar a todos los demás—No sabía que iba a venir hoy.

—Yo tampoco sabía—contestó crípticamente antes de volver el rostro hacia otro lado con una expresión aburrida.

Hermione sonrió levemente. Debería de haber adivinado que el hombre no entablaría una conversación con ella abiertamente y por su propia voluntad. Aunque su respuesta la había dejado con curiosidad. ¿A caso alguien lo había obligado a asistir a último momento? Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente fue a donde Molly y la ayudó a preparar la cena de esa noche.

…

Severus quería marcharse. Ese era el último sitio en el que quería estar pero Minerva había sido condenadamente persistente y casi lo había arrastrado, diciéndole que debía socializar más. Como si lo necesitara. Él era perfectamente consciente de su soledad y no podía estar más cómodo con ella.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos conversaban entre ellos, armando una especie de cotorreo incesante que no intentó escuchar por temor a que le diera dolor de cabeza. Además, lo peor de todo, es que podía sentir la mirada incesante de Sirius Black sobre él cada cierto tiempo, como si el idiota estuviera esperando el momento exacto para provocarlo innecesariamente, como lo hacían cuando ambos eran estudiantes. ¿A caso ese hombre nunca maduraría? Él suspiró a penas perceptiblemente y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Salvo Minerva, no había allí nadie con quien pudiese entablar algún tipo de conversación lo suficientemente interesante.

 _Está Granger_ , le recordó una voz en su cabeza.

Sus ojos se posaron en la chica, viendo como removía el contenido de una enorme cazuela. Ella incluso había intentado charlar con él cuando llegó pero, como siempre, prefirió hacerla a un lado.

—Bonitas curvas, ¿no?

No necesitaba girar para descubrir quién le había hablado. Black. Y siempre malinterpretado todo. Él no estaba observando a Granger por sus curvas. No es que no las tuviera en los sitios correctos, admitió notando el modo en que el pantalón de jeans que usaba se aferraba a sus piernas.

—Lástima que nunca podrás tenerla…

—No quiero tener a nadie—gruñó mientras miraba a su alrededor para comprobar que ninguna otra persona estaba oyendo esa ridícula conversación que estaban teniendo.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿Por qué tanto mirabas a mi Hermione?

—¿Tú Hermione?—no pudo evitar que la burla se notara en su voz—No sabía que eres esa clase de hombres que creen que las mujeres son posesiones.

—Me gusta dejar en claro a los demás que lo que es mío no deben tocarlo…

Severus bufó, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte del hombre.

—¿Siquiera ella sabe que la crees tuya?

—Aún no—admitió sin vergüenza alguna—Pero no me costará mucho tenerla…—sonrió con picardía—en mi cama… debajo o encima de mí…

Sirius Black es despreciable, pensó Severus, confirmando lo que siempre había pensado de él.

—Sigue soñando…

—¿No me crees? ¡Apuesto incluso que antes de terminar la noche consigo una cita con ella!

—La señorita Granger es demasiado inteligente.

—¿Cómo tú?—preguntó con burla cruel—Ella ni siquiera te miraría dos veces. Como dijiste, es demasiado inteligente. ¿Por qué se quedaría contigo si tiene la oportunidad de tenerme a mí?

—No quiero que se quede conmigo—gruñó, incapaz de comprender el sentido de razonamiento de ese imbécil.

—¿Por qué la mirabas, entonces?

—No la miraba—mintió.

—¡Ja! No quieras engañarme, Quejicus… ¿No te da vergüenza que un viejo tan despreciable como tú esté interesado en alguien tan joven como ella?

—¿Te tengo que recordar que tenemos la misma edad, Black? Y no estoy interesado en ella…—gruñó—¿Por qué no mejor te vas a olerle el trasero a alguien como el perro sucio que eres?

—¿Y tú por qué no vas a encerrarte a las mazmorras, murciélago?

Con mucho gusto se iría, pensó. Pero Minerva estaba sentada cerca de la salida y no lo dejaría marcharse hasta terminada la cena.

—No te darás por vencido, ¿no?—preguntó Sirius al notar que Severus no respondía y simplemente lo ignoraba—Pero no ganarás. No te dejaré, Quejicus.

—¿De qué demonio estás hablando?—inquirió frustrado, viendo que Black no entendía la indirecta de que no quería hablar con él.

—¿Qué quieres apostar?

—¿Por qué no vuelves a San Mungo para que te vuelvan a revisar el cerebro? Si es que tienes uno…

—¡No seas cobarde!

Él no se creía cobarde. Simplemente no entendía de qué rayos estaba hablando aquel loco.

—¡Vamos!—exclamó el perro pulgoso—¡Apostemos! Y para hacerlo más divertido no seremos nosotros quien invitemos a Hermione a una cita, sino que ella nos debe invitar… El que lo consigue, se lleva todo.

—¿Qué mierda es todo?

—¡Qué importa!—se encogió de hombros—El orgullo, el honor… una noche salvaje con Hermione.

—¿Disculpa?

Ambos miraron hacia delante de repente y encontraron a la mismísima Hermione Granger de pie, contemplándolos con indignación, con una pila de platos en la mano. Severus sintió que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza por haber sido descubierto teniendo una conversación como esa. Sin embargo, se dijo, él no había hecho nada malo. Ni siquiera había entendido la mitad de las cosas que había querido decir Black.

—¡No te enfades, princesa!—exclamó Sirius sonriéndole con coquetería—Sólo queremos divertirnos un poco. No tiene que terminar así la noche…

—¿Quieres que me sienta alagada porque ustedes dos están viéndome como trofeo?

—Yo no—la contradijo Severus.

—¿Y cuando te la estabas comiendo con los ojos?—le preguntó Sirius.

Hermione miró sorprendida a su antiguo profesor, quién en ese instante había dejado la máscara de indiferencia para cambiarla a una de pánico. Él quería simplemente desaparecer de allí de inmediato. Ahora, no importa lo que dijera, ella siempre creería que era un pervertido.

—¿Cuál es la apuesta?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a los dos hombres.

—Hermione…—Sirius sonrió—No esperaba eso de vos.

—Si yo soy el trofeo tengo derecho a saber cuál es la apuesta—explicó ella.

—Una cita—dijo el padrino de su amigo, sin dejar de sonreírle—Tú invitas a alguno de nosotros. Ambos competiremos por ti pero tú eres la que elige.

Severus casi podía imaginar el estallido de rabia que se oiría pero, dicho estallido nunca llegó. ¡Granger incluso parecía estar pensándolo!

—Bien, acepto—dijo—Al final de la noche, invitaré a alguno de los dos.

—¿Qué?—inquirió Severus totalmente anonadado.

—Hagan su mejor esfuerzo, caballeros—les pidió ella antes de voltear nuevamente y continuar colocando los platos en la mesa.

—Que gane el mejor, Quejicus—dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirar el movimiento de las caderas de Hermione—Aunque ambos sabemos que ese soy yo.

…

¡Hermione estaba furiosa! Nadie lo notaría si la miraba pero en su interior la furia bullía como lava ardiente y estaba dirigida específicamente a Sirius Black. Podría ser el padrino de su mejor amigo pero no le perdonaría jamás que la creyese una de esas mujerzuelas que se acostaban con cualquiera en la primera cita.

Definitivamente, no iba a pedirle una a él. No, ella sabía que la mejor forma de castigarlo era magullando su orgullo y qué mejor modo de hacerlo que pedirle salir a su "enemigo". Ella conocía muy bien sobre la eterna lucha que ambos mantenía desde la primera vez que se vieron. Le parecía absolutamente irracional pero había aprendido a no meterse entre ellos… Hasta ese momento.

No estaba realmente segura si su furia era precisamente la culpable de aceptar aquella locura pero ahora que tenía a Sirius Black pegada a ella como mosca a un dulce estaba segura que no importaba realmente el motivo, sino que se estaba arrepintiendo terriblemente.

—Fue en ese momento en que la miré directamente a los ojos—le decía Sirius sólo a ella—y lo supe. Supe cuál iba a ser el hechizo que iba a utilizar. Su mirada era decida, rabiosa. Se notaba que Azkaban había terminado de podrir su cerebro…La vi aferrar la varita entre sus sucias manos y, antes de que pronunciara el hechizo asesino, me aparté con la agilidad digna de un cazador…

¿Sería muy descortés de su parte si tomaba la cabeza de Sirius y la azotaba contra la mesa hasta dejarlo inconsciente? Nunca se había considerado una persona violenta pero este hombre parecía sacar lo peor de ella.

—¿Hermione? ¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, ¿qué decías?—preguntó sin realmente lamentar no haber estado prestando atención a sus palabras.

—Te preguntaba a dónde querías ir en nuestra cita.

—¿Tan seguro estás que te voy a elegir a ti?—le preguntó.

—Vamos, Hermione—le sonrió con coquetería—Soy yo.

—Sí, y el profesor Snape es el profesor Snape.

—Nunca saldrías con alguien como él.

—¿Y por qué no lo haría?—exigió saber.

—Para empezar, aún lo llamas con el título de "profesor"—dijo esa palabra con desprecio—cuando pasaron dos años de la última vez que te dio clases. ¿Realmente quieres pasarte toda una cita llamándolo así? A mí, en cambio, siempre me dijiste Sirius. Nuestro trato es más informal.

—Puedo llamarlo Severus—dijo, aunque sonaba extraño en sus labios.

—¿A la cara?

Para probárselo, miró hacia donde Snape se encontraba, dos lugares más allá.

—¿Puedes pasarme la ensalada de papas, por favor, Severus?—pidió en voz alta.

Sirius bufó a su lado, como diciendo que eso no probaba absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, Snape y las demás personas que los rodeaban y oyeron su pregunta, se quedaron viéndola con sorpresa. Su antiguo profesor fue el que primero se recuperó; tomó la fuente y se la alcanzó.

—Gracias—dijo cordialmente mientras se servía, haciendo caso omiso a todos.

No pudo desprenderse de la presencia incansable de Sirius en la mayor parte de la noche incluso cuando, delante de sus narices, sacó el libro que había llevado y comenzó a leerlo sin prestare atención. Sólo cuando Minerva se le aproximó, pidiendo hablar unos momentos a solas, el hombre se alejó a charlar con alguien más.

—Parecía que necesitabas respirar un poco—dijo la mujer mayor lanzándole una mirada llena de reproche al padrino de Harry.

—Sí, muchas gracias—suspiró aliviada—Necesito hablar con alguien inteligente.

Minerva sonrió levemente.

—Sirius es inteligente, querida, aunque muy pocas veces lo demuestra.

Hermione rió mientras asentía, dándole la razón.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en Hogwarts?—preguntó.

—Normales—indicó—Aunque para el próximo año tendré que buscarme un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

La muchacha miró extrañada a la mujer mayor.

—Pero pensé que el prof… Severus—se corrigió recordando lo que le había dicho a Sirius—era el profesor de esa cátedra.

—Renunció.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Ella siempre lo había visto como un profesor, uno muy poco paciente y poco adepto a sus alumnos pero profesor, al fin y al cabo.

—No me dio muchos detalles—indicó la directora del colegio—Aceptó terminar estos dos meses que quedan de clases pero dejó muy en claro que no piensa regresar el próximo año. Creo que está cansado y no lo culpo por querer vivir en paz después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

Hermione sabía que padeció un año agónico después de la guerra, no sólo con la recuperación de la terrible mordida de Nagini que casi acaba con su vida sino también con todo el trajinar burocrático que representó limpiar su nombre para poder caminar por las calles sin que lo señalen como el asesino de Albus Dumbledore.

—Querida—dijo con cuidado la profesora—no quiero inmiscuirme en tus asuntos y entenderé si no me respondes pero me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Por qué lo llamas Severus?

—Ese es su nombre—dijo esquiva.

Minerva la contempló fijamente y asintió.

—Sí, lo es.

Hermione vio que no le había satisfecho su respuesta pero que, aún así, no iba a preguntar nada más al respecto porque, como había dicho, no era su asunto.

—Sirius dijo que nunca podría salir en una cita con él si lo llamo constantemente "profesor"—respondió finalmente con sinceridad.

—¿Una cita?—inquirió notablemente sorprendida.

Hermione le contó rápidamente lo que había sucedido esa noche y, a medida que el relato resumido avanzaba, el ceño fruncido de la mujer se iba profundizando.

—¡Qué atrevido,…!—pareció querer decir una fuerte grosería pero como ella se consideraba una dama bien educaba, se contuvo—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Invitar a Severus, por supuesto—respondió Hermione como si fuera obvio.

—Estoy completamente segura de que él sí se comportará como un caballero y te tratará como corresponde… Aunque aún así me sorprende que se vea involucrado en una situación como esta.

—Dudo realmente que esté involucrado. Podría apostar que Sirius lo provocó de alguna manera.

—No me sorprendería de ser así…

…

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya has elegido?

La mayoría se había marchado. Hermione se había ido despidiendo de todos con cordialidad, retrasando su propia partida porque sabía que si no respondía Sirius sería capaz de aparecerse en su hogar exigiendo una respuesta. O peor, dando por sentado que lo había elegido a él. Por lo que, para esa hora de la noche, sólo quedaba ella, Sirius y Severus y Minerva, que debía volver juntos al colegio.

La directora simulaba estar entretenida contemplando un cuadro colgado en la pared que representaba una escena veraniega que no tenía nada de interesante y Snape estaba allí cruzado de brazos, sólo deseando marcharse.

—Sí.

Sirius sonrió enormemente, casi pudiendo saborear la victoria.

—Elijo a Severus.

—¡¿Qué?!

Tanto Snape como Sirius habían hecho la pregunta al mismo tiempo, igual de sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo puedes elegirlo a él?—inquirió Sirius, señalándolo—¿Lo has visto? ¡Siempre de negro! ¡Siempre con el pelo grasiento! ¡Ni siquiera te habló en toda la noche!

—Precisamente por eso lo elegí—aseguró Hermione—Tú casi perforaste mis oídos, Sirius. Si realmente eras así en tus años de juventud, me cuesta entender cómo es que tuviste tantas mujeres como dicen… ¿A caso estaban sordas?

Severus soltó una risita ante esto pero cuando la chica, Minerva y Black lo miraron volvió a ponerse serio nuevamente.

—Le pusiste alguna pócima en su bebida, ¿verdad?—lo acusó Sirius.

—¿A caso no puedes aceptar la verdad, Black? Granger no te quiere…

—¿Y crees que a ti sí? No eres nada más que un murciélago de…

—¡Por todos los Cielos!—exclamó Minerva, interrumpiendo aquella perorata—¡Acéptalo, Sirius! No eres tan irresistible como crees… y Hermione, Severus te recogerá el próximo sábado a las siete. ¿Podemos irnos ahora? Tengo un colegio que dirigir.

Severus asintió y, sin despedidas, ambos salieron fuera de la propiedad para aparecerse conjuntamente a las afueras del colegio.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a la señorita Granger que iba a recogerla el sábado?—cuestionó con molestia.

—Porque eso mismo harás, Severus. Si permitía que tú y Sirius iniciaran una discusión no terminarían jamás y ella se cansaría de esperarte…

—Pero no aceptó porque quiere salir conmigo, Minerva—le dijo—Aceptó porque no quiere salir con Black.

—Muy inteligente de su parte, ¿no? Pero ya has hecho un compromiso, Severus, así que no puedes echarte hacia atrás. Has reservas en algún buen restaurant, cómprale flores y pásala a buscar a las siete. No será tan difícil… Ahora, buenas noches. Es tarde y ambos necesitamos descansar.

No, no difícil, más bien imposible.

Él jamás tuvo una cita. Cuando uno tiene una vida como la suya esas cosas no sucedían. Las mujeres que tuvo fueron más bien pasajeras, inocuas. No necesitó llevarlas a cenar para tenerlas en su cama… No es que pensara que las cosas con Granger terminarían así… ¡Porque definitivamente no lo harían!

Granger había sido su alumna. La conocía desde que tenía once años. Nunca había pensado anteriormente de ese modo en ella. Siempre había sido la sabelotodo, la chiquilla molesta que disfrutaba demostrar sus conocimientos al resto de la clase. Pero iba a admitir, aunque no en voz alta, que había crecido. Su cuerpo había dejado de lado un poco ese aspecto larguirucho que tenía en su adolescencia y, con veinte años, había adquirido algunas cuantas curvas en sus caderas y cintura. Y sus senos…

Agitó la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Nunca antes de ese modo, se recordó. No iba a empezar ahora.

Iría a esa condenada cita, sería lo más cortés que podía y luego regresaría al castillo y actuaría con total normalidad. La vida continuaría como si eso nunca hubiese sucedido.

…

—No hay motivo para estar nerviosa—se dijo Hermione mientras se veía en el espejo vestida simplemente con su ropa interior.

Tenía dos prendas levitando a su lado y no era capaz de decidirse cuál usar. Uno era un sencillo vestido recto de color bermellón que terminaba unos centímetros encima de sus rodillas y otro era uno que tenía cierre en la espalda, de color azul y que se ajustaba suavemente a su cintura. Ambos los había comprado hacía casi un año y tenían poco uso.

Nunca había sido muy adepta a arreglarse mucho pero quería verse bien para su antiguo profesor. No es que pensara que él podría encontrarla atractiva. No. Simplemente quería pasar un buen momento junto a él, quizás convencerlo de ser amigos. Era, después de todo, un hombre inteligente con el que, estaba segura, se podría tener un una charla sobre algo que no fueran bromas de mal gusto o escobas.

—Azul será—dijo finalmente, volviendo a observar el vestido antes de asentir y comenzar a vestirse.

Se colocó unos zapatos bajos, decidida a no padecer con unos con tacón, y añadió a su conjunto un simple brazalete que años atrás le habían obsequiado sus padres. No se maquilló e hizo una trenza francesa en su cabello, permitiendo que algunos mechones cayeran sobre su rostro. Simple, pero le gustó el resultado.

Miró la hora y se dio cuenta que eran justo las siete en punto. Tomó su bolso donde guardaría algo de dinero y su varita y se sentó a esperar. Pero tras cinco minutos en el sillón, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Y si no iba? ¿Y si Severus no aparecía y la dejaba allí, como una tonta, arreglada para él? La decepción empujó en la boca de su estómago. Tranquilamente podía no asistir. Después de todo, ni siquiera había hablado desde la cena, días atrás…

Pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie de un brinco y casi corrió a abrir. Antes de hacer, no obstante, tomó aire y se obligó a tranquilizarse. No era una cita de verdad, se dijo. Sólo una cena entre dos adultos. Tomó el picaporte y lo giró, empujando hacia el interior.

Severus Snapes estaba allí de pie, con la misma máscara de frialdad que siempre pero con un ramo de flores en sus manos.

—Sé que suelen obsequiarse en estos casos rosas, específicamente rojas, pero pensé que las amapolas sería una mejor opción—dijo el hombre sin saludarla, hablando con prisa, demostrando que él también estaba nervioso—Simbolizan la tranquilidad, pero también son buenas para crear pociones tranquilizantes como…

—La poción para dormir sin soñar—terminó ella por él.

—Sabelotodo—gruñó.

Ella esperó que él le tendiera las flores pero al ver que no lo hacía, le preguntó:

—¿Son para mí?

—Sí…

Se las entregó y Hermione las tomó, contemplándolas con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, aunque esto no era necesario… Pase—le dijo lugar para que pudiera ingresar—Las pondré en agua y luego podremos marcharnos.

Ella se ingresó en la cocina para buscar un recipiente y colocarle agua para colocar las flores, dejándolo a él allí. Severus contempló a su alrededor con curiosidad, notando que todo era muy ordenado. Había algunas fotografías colgadas en las paredes, de sus padres y de sus amigos pero, más allá de eso, no había otra clase de decoración. Se acercó al sillón y vio que encina de él, abandonado en un rincón, se encontraba un libro de tapa roja. Lo tomó y leyó el título. " _El corazón roto de la bruja"_

—¿En serio lee esta porquería?—le preguntó cuando ella volvió a aparecer.

Hermione se sonrojó. Se había olvidado por completo de devolver aquella novela a los estantes.

—Fue un obsequio de Ginny—explicó—Una colección completa… No es tan malo, en realidad—intentó excusarse, queriendo superar la vergüenza.

—Es basura romántica para niñatas idiotas sin cerebro… Yo la creía inteligente, Granger.

Ella se le acercó y le arrebató el libro de las manos.

—No es la clase de literatura que frecuento—admitió—pero sirve para dejar de pensar en todo lo demás.

Volvió a dejar el libro sobre el sillón y se volvió nuevamente hacia él.

—¿Nos vamos?

Severus asintió, sintiéndose nuevamente nervioso.

—Hice una reservación—le informó—aunque no estaba seguro de a dónde preferías ir.

Hermione cerró la puerta de su casa mientras escuchaba. Lo contempló con cierta sorpresa. No había esperado que él se tomara tantas molestias por una simple…

—¿Esto es una cita?

Tenía que saberlo. Si él llegaba a decir que no podría relajarse mucho más y actuar con total normalidad, sin necesidad de crearse expectativas. Y si decía que sí… bueno, dudaba seriamente que dijera que sí.

—No—respondió Severus sin dudarlo—Es un encuentro previamente acordado.

Hermione se abstuvo de decirle que esa, precisamente, era la definición de "cita". Aún así, la idea esencial era clara: Severus Snape no tenía intenciones de que ese "encuentro previamente acordado" tuviera implicaciones románticas y, aunque no quería admitirlo, una parte de ella se sintió terriblemente decepcionada.

—Bien—asintió mientras le tendió su mano para que él la tomara y pudieran aparecerse juntos—¿Vamos?

Él asintió con formalidad antes de tomar su duda y aparecerse.

Cuando Hermione fue consciente nuevamente de su alrededor se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un sitio totalmente desconocido. A simple vista parecía ser una casita en medio de la nada. No había ninguna otra construcción a la vista más que aquella estructura que se alzaba sobre una pequeña colina, de la cual salía el aroma de pan recién hecho. A su alrededor, sólo podía verse un campo sembrado con girasoles florecidos que se mecían delicadamente cuando una brisa del sur soplaba; y encima se extendía un impresionante cielo oscuro sin luna bañado de estrellas.

Hermione se quedó estática, totalmente maravillada.

—¿Esto es un restaurant?—preguntó a Severus.

—Obviamente.

—Jamás había estado en este lugar antes…

—Estamos al sur de Francia.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa. ¡Habían salido del país!

—Pensé que necesitábamos un permiso para aparecernos fuera de Gran Bretaña.

Él simplemente asintió antes de avanzar por el estrecho camino de tierra hacia aquella casita. Hermione se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

—¿Lo pidió? ¿Pidió el permiso?

—Obviamente—respondió sin mirarla—De otro modos habríamos tenidos serios problemas para llegar aquí.

No podía estar más sorprendida. Él parecía haber pensado en todo. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, Hermione pudo leer el cartel que colgaba encima.

—¿ _Pomme empoisonnée_?

El título no sonaba realmente alentador para un restaurant aunque había oído nombres peores en el mundo mágico.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—No—aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa—Supongo que podré encontrar a mi príncipe.

Snape la contempló sin entender a qué se refería.

—Hay un cuento muggle—comenzó a explicarle—que habla sobre una princesa cuya belleza suprema incitó la rabia de su madrastra, la reina, quién, a su vez era una bruja. La princesa escapó y se refugió con siete enanos con los que vivió por algún tiempo, hasta que la reina la encontró. Haciéndose pasar por una anciana, le obsequió una manzana envenenada. La princesa cayó dormida con el primer bocado y hubiera permanecido así por siempre si no hubiese recibido el beso del príncipe azul.

—¡Qué ridículo!—exclamó Severus contemplándola totalmente sorprendido por aquel risible relato—¿A quién se le puede ocurrir que se puede salvar a una persona que ingirió un potente veneno, besando?

—Es un cuento de niños—aseguró ella—No tiene porqué tener sentido…

Él bufó.

—No entiendo cómo alguien puede querer contarle algo así a los niños.

—A mi me los contaron mis padres—le dijo—y no me pareció tan malo. Poco creíble, es cierto, pero son cuentos. No tienen que ser reales. Su principal función es incitar la imaginación.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta del restaurant, no queriendo seguir con aquella ridícula conversación.

Cuando Hermione dio un paso al interior, nuevamente, abrió la boca anonadada.

¡Era increíblemente íntimo! Casi romántico.

Había sólo unas pocas mesas esparcidas, dándole la oportunidad a las parejas que se encontraban cenando de poder charlar sin ser molestadas por las demás. La luz era tenue. Sólo lo suficiente fuerte como para ver el rostro de la pareja y distinguir la comida en el plato, pero nada más. Hermione estaba segura que, si se estaba lo suficientemente concentrado, sería fácil olvidar que había más personas allí.

— _Bonjour_.

Una mujer delgada y alta apareció frente a ellos, obsequiándoles una enorme sonrisa. Tenía una túnica de bruja simple de color verde musgo y un sombrero a juego. Bajo éste se podía ver un cabello entrecano.

Severus le devolvió el saludo y comenzó a hablarle en un francés muy fluido. Esa noche estaba llena de sorpresas, se dijo Hermione. Nunca habría podido imaginar que todo eso le estaría sucediendo a ella. Nunca habría podido creer que su antiguo profesor pudiera manejar otro idioma con tanta naturalidad. Y, por encima de todo, nunca, nunca jamás, habría adivinado que Severus Snape hablando francés le resultaría tan condenadamente sexy.

La bruja hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y les pidió que la siguieran. Hermione tenía un conocimiento básico del idioma por lo que pudo entender la intención de sus palabras. Ambos la siguieron hasta una mesa circular, cubierta con un delicado mantel azul claro, que se encontraba ubicada al lado de una ventana. Cuando estuvieron sentados, uno frente al otro, les tendió la carta y les anunció que los dejaría decidir qué pedir. Antes de que pudiera retirarse, Snape le dijo algo que ella no logró entender.

—¿Qué acabas de decirle?—preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

—Ya lo verás—le respondió misteriosamente antes de posar su ojos en la carta y comenzar a leerlo.

Hermione lo imitó aunque los títulos que poseían aquellas elaboraciones no parecían precisamente comidas.

Severus alzó la mirada y notó que la mujer joven que tenía frente a él fruncía el ceño mientras veía el menú. Iba a admitir que esa noche ella se veía, ciertamente, hermosa. No había intentado llamar su atención usando vestidos ajustados ni se había colocado tanto maquillaje como su rostro podía absorber. No le sorprendía. Si había algo que tenía Hermione Granger era fidelidad hacia sí misma y hacia sus ideales.

Le gustaba eso de ella mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Aún no estaba seguro de si haberla llevado a aquel restaurant francés había sido una buena idea. Cuando Minerva le había dicho que hiciese reservaciones para la cena había pasado dos días completos pensando a dónde ir. En Londres había muchos sitios que podrían ser buenos pero que estaban llenos de personas que podían fácilmente reconocerlos. Y lo último que deseaba él era salir en primera plana de El Profeta o Corazón de Bruja con un título ridículo como "Romance a la vista". Fue entonces cuando pensó que irse del país era lo mejor.

Había oído de aquel lugar años atrás de boca de Lucius Malfoy. Jamás lo había visto con anterioridad pero había confiado en el buen gusto de su amigo. Una simple lechuza a la mansión Malfoy le bastó para conseguir una reservación exclusiva. El rubio había estado notablemente curioso sobre quien sería la "cita" de Snape pero él no había abierto la boca. Lo último que deseaba era tener que explicarle porqué estaba metido en ese lío.

—¿Estás seguro que esto es comida?—le preguntó la chica en voz baja.

Asintió, aunque él mismo tenía sus dudas. Los nombres de las preparaciones eran extraños. ¿Quién en sano juicio querría pedir algo llamado: " _Crime d'amoure_ "? ¿A caso habían asesinado a alguien?

—Supongo que es bueno aventurarse nuevas experiencias—oyó que decía aunque su voz era dudosa.

Cuando la bruja apareció nuevamente con un carrito, Hermione vio que traía una botella de vino, un cuenco con aceitunas y otro con pequeños trozos de queso. Descorchó el vino y, tras hacer aparecer un par de copas, las llenó y se las ofreció. El vino era increíblemente oscuro, casi de un tono preocupantemente negro. Dejó el queso y las aceitunas sobre la mesa y luego de que ambos le entregaron sus órdenes se alejó.

—¿Así que es esto lo que pediste?

—Siempre me dijeron que no deje pasar la oportunidad de beber el buen vino de los Centauros cuando viniera Francia. Ni tampoco de probar este queso…

—¿Nunca antes había venido aquí?

—Nunca salí del país—dijo.

—Pero hablas tan bien francés. Cualquiera pensaría que vienes constantemente.

—Disfruto aprender otros idiomas.

Hermione lo contempló maravillada.

—¿Qué otros idiomas manejas?

Severus la miró a los ojos, debatiéndose internamente entre mandarla al demonio por su insaciable curiosidad o aceptar la pregunta y comenzar una charla con la chica. Recordó que se había prometido a sí mismo intentar ser cortés por lo que dejó de lado la primera opción.

—Sé algo de español, aunque tengo ciertas dificultades con algunos tiempos verbales. El italiano me resulta más fácil puesto que tiene mucha semejanza con el latín. Hablo relativamente bien alemán y ruso.

—¡Vaya!

—¿Usted sabe algo más que inglés?

—Tengo conocimientos básicos de francés y sé maldecir en varios idiomas, incluyendo rumano—confesó—Lo cual debo agradecer a Charlie Weasley.

—Encantador—dijo con sarcasmo.

Hermione le sonrió con diversión antes de pronunciar unas palabras que él no entendió.

— _Dracu 'mă._

—¿Qué acaba de decirme?—inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados, adivinando que se trataba de un claro insulto.

—Cuando termine esta cita, te lo digo.

—No es una cita—gruñó contemplándola con el ceño fruncido—Es un encuentro…

—Sí, sí—lo interrumpió ella—¿Por qué no me deja creer que es una cita y nos ahorramos una discusión?

Severus no respondió. ¿Por qué ella habría de querer tener una cita con él?, se preguntó.

—¿Por qué brindamos?—inquirió Hermione alzando la copa de vino.

—Le doy la libertad de elegir.

La chica lo meditó por unos momentos.

—Brindemos—dijo finalmente— por los idiotas planes de Sirius Black que terminan jugándole en contra.

—Salud por eso—estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

Ambos se llevaron la copa a los labios casi al mismo tiempo y, cuando dejaron que aquel líquido oscuro tocara sus lenguas y se deslizar por sus gargantas, no pudieron más que cerrar los ojos y casi gemir audiblemente de placer. ¡Era increíblemente delicioso! Hermione bebió un segundo sorbo sin poder contenerse, dejando que la bebida invadiera sus sentidos. Severus fue más módico y dejó la copa sobre la mesa para terminarla después.

—¡Por Merlín! Quien te aconsejó este vino sabía de lo que hablaba—suspiró y le sonrió—Es el más exquisito que probé en mi vida.

—Aún no hemos probado el queso—le recordó.

Hermione miró el recipiente y, con uno de los pinches que había, tomó uno y lo masticó.

—Espere…—Severus le tendió una aceituna sin carozo—Cómelo juntos.

Lo hizo. El sabor anterior del vino, sumado a esa combinación de alimentos, fue casi mortal. El vino dulce, el ácido de la aceituna y lo salado del queso. Sus papilas gustativas casi sufrieron un orgasmo instantáneo que la hizo gemir roncamente.

Cuando pudo concentrarse en algo más que no fuera en su boca, sus ojos enfocaron a un Severus Snape algo sonrosado que la contemplaba hecho piedra. Hermione se ruborizó.

—Lo siento, pero es realmente delicioso.

El hombre se aclaró levemente la garganta antes de probar él mismo. Efectivamente, su rostro se suavizó notablemente cuando lo probó pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier tipo de sonido comprometedor como el que había hecho su alumna.

—Minerva me ha dicho que no vas a dar clases el próximo año—comentó ella luego de unos momentos de silencio.

—Así es.

Esperó que añadiera algo más, pero el hombre prefirió mantenerse callado.

—¿Qué piensas hacer después?—insistió en el tema.

Se negaba a pasar el resto de la velada callada.

—Viajar—respondió, sintiendo la mirada expectante de ella posada en él. Suspiró con abatimiento—Viajar por el mundo y poner en práctica los idiomas que sé.

—Eso es excelente—dijo sinceramente.

—Dar clases no es precisamente mi actividad favorita—admitió e hizo caso omiso a la mirada que le dedicó ella, casi diciéndole con sarcasmo algo como: _"¿En serio?_ "—He descubierto que hacer pociones en una actividad que realmente disfruto pero que no he sabido desarrollar bien.

—¿Está hablando en serio? ¡Eres un excelente pocionista, Severus!

La miró a los ojos, sintiéndose extraño, no sólo porque lo llamaba por su nombre sino también porque parecía haber dicho esas palabras con completa sinceridad.

—Gracias, pero te equivocas. Alrededor del mundo existen una gran variedad de ingredientes y pociones más tradicionalistas que son desconocidas en Gran Bretaña. No estoy interesado en recorrer lugares turísticos, sino más bien en ir a pueblos olvidados y encontrarme con la subcultura mágica que está tan llena de conocimiento.

—Fascinante.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Hermione. Severus no hablaba mucho pero cuando lo hacía no era para decir estupideces sin sentido. Con él se podía mantener una plática inteligente y sumamente interesante.

—¿A dónde piensas ir primero?

—Comenzaré en Europa, por la Península Ibérica, luego me iré desplazando hacia el oriente.

—Creo que te envidio—confesó, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su parte—Hay días en el Ministerio en que sólo deseo salir corriendo y escapar.

—Pensé que disfrutabas de tu trabajo.

—Lo hago—aseguró.

—Si así fuera no planearías huir—la acusó.

—No planeo huir—lo contradijo, aunque era consciente de que ese era un modo diferente de decir que quería salir corriendo—Sólo… Hay veces que el trabajo se vuelve tedioso. Trabajar en el Departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas había sido la carrera que más me atraía al salir de Hogwarts. Pasé mucho tiempo estudiando para llegar al puesto en el que me encuentro en este mismo momento y lo disfruté, pero… No te rías de mí—le pidió con cierta vergüenza—pero, confieso, que tenía una idea bastante ingenua sobre éste trabajo. Sabía que sería difícil cambiar muchas cosas, como el mejor trato a los hombres lobos o crear un sindicato de trabajo para los elfos domésticos, pero nunca imaginé que la burocracia me pusiera tantas trabas. Paso horas y horas, sentada detrás de un escritorio rellenando formularios… ¿Y para qué? Para que mi jefe los deje acumulados sobre su propio escritorio juntando polvo porque pasa más tiempo mirándose las uñas de las manos y los traseros de las secretarias jóvenes en vez de hacer su trabajo.

Cuando Hermione finalmente se calló, se dio cuenta que había pasado un tiempo considerablemente largo contándole a su antiguo profesor sus problemas. Alzó con vergüenza la mirada hacia él y, contrariamente a lo que esperaba, lo encontró escuchándola con atención.

—Debes renunciar—le dijo.

—¿Qué?

—¿A caso estás sorda?

—No, pero creo que esa no es la solución.

—No dije que fuera una solución, simplemente lo dije porque eso es lo que yo haría; lo que, de hecho, hice. ¿Realmente quieres pasar el resto de tu vida así?

Hermione se sintió repentinamente abrumada por la pregunta. A pesar de que sabía muy bien que detestaba la mayor parte de su trabajo pero nunca se había planteado renunciar.

—Pero… ¿Qué haré?

—Lo que quieras.

—No es tan fácil.

—De hecho, lo es. Simplemente tienes que pensar en algo y ponerte en ello.

El problema, quiso decirle ella, era que ahora quería ir de viaje al igual que él y recorrer el mundo para aprender cosas nuevas. ¿La aceptaría como su asistente? Suspiró. Seguramente no.

La cena fue deliciosa a pesar de que tuvieron algunas dificultades para reconocer lo que estaban comiendo. Hermione había pedido algo que resultó ser pollo y Severus una especie de tarta agridulce de ricota y queso crema.

Snape descubrió que la compañía de su antigua alumna no era mala después de todo. Estaba seguro que era la mejor del famoso "trío de oro". Su conversación era interesante y sus modales eran correctos. Bueno, casi correctos. Aunque tampoco iba a decir que se molestó demasiado cuando ella le pidió probar su tarta y, antes de que pudiera responderle, acercó su tenedor a su plato y le robó un bocado. Él la había contemplado con disgusto pero Hermione le había obsequiado una sonrisa y le había dado de probar su propia comida. El pollo resultó exquisito.

No sabía si maldecirse a sí mismo o huir como un cobarde. Era un poco aterrador saber que sería demasiado fácil encontrar en ella una compañía deseable. No sólo intelectualmente. Black, desafortunadamente, había tenido razón. Hermione tenía curvas encantadoras y unas piernas contorneadas que capturaban la mirada de cualquiera que se hiciera llamar hombre. Sería muy fácil deslizar su mano por debajo de la mesa y tocar "accidentalmente" sus muslos.

Pero eso no sería una actitud muy caballerosa de su parte. Aquello no era una cita de verdad y, definitivamente, no terminaría con Hermione en su cama.

Cuando terminaron de cenar pidieron el postre que comieron en un cómodo silencio. Severus pagó y ambos salieron del restaurant complacidos.

—Muchas gracias por traerme—le dijo Hermione con satisfacción—Me gustó.

Severus dudó. Aquello había sonado a despedida pero él no quería que la noche terminara aún.

—¿Deseas regresar?—le preguntó, armándose de valor y rogando no quedar como un idiota.

Hermione lo contempló con dudas al principio pero luego fue formándose una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—No.

Fue todo lo que necesitó saber de momento. La tomó de la mano y se aparecieron nuevamente.

…

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Estás seguro de que podemos hacer esto?

Severus la tenía tomada de la mano y la arrastraba detrás de él hacia aquella impresionante construcción. Estaban muy lejos del campo, en un lugar completamente diferente al del restaurant. ¡Estaban delante del antiguo palacio real de Louvre!

—¿Crees que dejan ingresar al público a estas horas de la noche?—preguntó a su vez él y sin esperar respuesta continuó—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces…?

—Conozco a alguien—dijo él sin dar más detalles.

Cruzaron al lado de la impresionante pirámide de cristal de veinte metros de altura y avanzaron hacia el edificio. Hermione no logró ver que un guardia de seguridad estaba esperándolos con la puerta abierta sino hasta que estuvieron casi al lado. Serio, le tendió dos linternas a Severus y le dijo algo en francés que ella logró traducir como " _tienes dos horas_ ".

El guarida lo escoltó hasta una inmensa sala donde comenzaban la exhibición del museo antes de dejarlos solos.

—¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?—le preguntó Severus.

Ella ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había contemplado a aquel hombre llena de sorpresas.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto?—inquirió sin responderle.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡A esto!—extendió sus manos para señalar todo lo que los rodeaba.

—¿No quieres estar aquí?—preguntó tenso.

—No fue eso lo que quise decir—aseguró—Severus, esta es la mejor cita de mi vida.

—Bien, sigamos—comenzó a caminar sin contestar nada a su comentario—Recomiendo que pasemos por los clásicos del arte. No alcanzaremos a ver todo en dos horas pero es todo lo que conseguí.

Lo vio encender su linterna y ella lo imitó, siguiéndolo de inmediato. Tenían sus varitas pero era más emocionante de ese modo.

Sabía que debía de observar las pinturas, que esa era una oportunidad que seguramente no se volvería a repetir. Podría volver al museo pero ella no conocía a alguien que le permitiera pasear por esos interminables pasillos durante la noche, cuando no había ningún otro turista que estorbara. Sin embargo, todo lo que podía hacer, era observar a Severus Snape.

No usaba ninguna ropa diferente a las que estaba acostumbrado a verlo. Pantalones negros, camisa negra y esa casaca negra con incontable cantidad de botones que repentinamente se antojaron desprender. No había cambiado nada físicamente en él pero, de repente, se le atojó terriblemente atractivo. ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes? Su andar era elegante y seguro. Su cabello largo casi la llamaba a gritos para que enredara sus dedos entre ellos. Y su boca… ¡Diablos! ¿Desde cuándo deseaba mordisquear sus labios?

—Está bien—dijo de repente Snape con exasperación—Si quieres irte sólo tienes que decirlo.

—¿Irme?

—Hemos pasado delante de todas las obras más reconocidas a nivel mundial… ¡Incluso estamos frente a La Gioconda! y ni siquiera la has observado. Si esto te parece una mala idea o te aburre…

—No, no me quiero ir—le aseguró, lamentando haberle dado esa impresión.

—Granger, no quiero quedarme si…

—Hermione—lo interrumpió—Llámame Hermione. Yo llevo toda la noche llamándote Severus.

—Me da igual…

—Lo siento, he estado distraída—admitió—pero prometo ser mejor compañía de ahora en adelante. No quiero irme.

—¿Qué te ha distraído?

Él no tenía idea cuán compleja era esa pregunta.

—Me concentraré—aseguró y para probárselo se giró a contemplar el cuadro.

—Granger—dijo su nombre como amenaza—No tienes que hacer esto…

—¿Hacer qué?—volteó a verlo.

Él parecía terriblemente resignado.

—Quedarte simplemente porque aceptaste tener una cita conmigo para no salir con Black. No tienes que fingir que disfrutas de mi compañía.

¿A caso éste hombre estaba perdiendo la razón?

—Es cierto—indicó—te elegí a ti, Severus, porque no quería salir con Sirius, pero desde el mismo instante en que apareciste en la puerta de mi casa con un ramo de amapolas en la mano supe que no tendría problemas para disfrutar la noche. ¡Por Circe, incluso lo sabía antes! Siempre supe que eras inteligente y nada más me gusta que poder tener una conversación que no fuera sobre Quidditch.

Sorprendido y demasiado complacido con sus palabras sólo pudo quedarse observándola anonadado. La vio tomar aire profundamente, como si estuviera armándose de valor.

—Me gustaría mucho que esto se repitiera—murmuró Hermione.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué?—preguntó desconcertada—Porque me gustas.

¡Circe! ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¡Había confesado a Severus Snape que le gustaba! Los ojos de su antiguo profesor se habían abierto graciosamente y la contemplaban sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Para probárselo y, diciéndose a sí misma "al diablo con todo", dejó caer la linterna, se le acercó y, tomándolo por sorpresa, lo besó.

Severus se quedó de piedra, sin saber qué rayos hacer. ¡Hermione Granger lo estaba besando! ¡A él! La sintió mover sus labios suavemente, buscando una respuesta y, casi sin pensar en ello, él se la dio. Le devolvió el beso con tranquilidad, sin presionar para volverlo más profundo porque no había necesidad de ello. Era el primer beso que compartían y no quería arruinarlo dejando que sus sentidos primitivos dominaran la situación.

Sin embargo, cuando Hermione suspiró en medio del beso, abriendo ligeramente la boca, Severus adentró su lengua en el interior y acarició la de ella, aún sin que se volviera un gesto violento. Las manos de las chicas se entrelazaron detrás de su cuello, pegándose aún más a su cuerpo. ¡Él era tan jodidamente bueno besando!

Severus inconscientemente la empujó hacia atrás, consiguiendo que la espalda de Hermione chocara contra la pared del museo. A pocos centímetros de ellos se encontraba el controversial cuadro de La Gioconda pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Estaban demasiado concentrados. Cuando las manos del hombre se deslizaron suavemente de su cintura hacia sus muslos, el beso perdió suavidad. Hermione gimió sobre su boca cuando la mano tocó su muslo por debajo de su vestido y se separó unos pocos centímetros para tomar aire bruscamente antes de volver a besarlo con más ardor, mordisqueando sus labios como había deseado hacerlo momentos atrás.

Fue el turno de Severus de jadear. Era completamente consciente de que la situación se estaba saliendo de control, pero se dijo a sí mismo que aún podía soportar un poco mas antes de decidir que era suficiente por el momento. Dejó su boca y la oyó protestar pero rápidamente ese sonido se convirtió en un ronroneo lleno de placer cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello y a mordisquearlo. Hermione tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole que siguiera deslizando su boca por su piel sensible. Los dedos de la chica se enredaron alrededor de su cabello, logrando que un estremecimiento lo recorriera de la cabeza hacia los pies.

Hermione buscó su boca nuevamente, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran de sus cabellos hasta sus hombros, queriendo sentir lo que ocultaba debajo de tanta ropa, y luego dejó que sus palmas tocaran su pecho, hasta que sintió los condenados botones. Volvió a morder su labio inferior antes de succionarlo suavemente, haciendo que Severus gruñera sonoramente y se pegara aún más a ella, alzando su muslo para enredarlo alrededor de su cadera.

¡Esa mujer sería su condena! Su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en alzar ese vestidito, quitarle la ropa interior a tirones y sumergirse en ella allí mismo. Se sentía tan ahogado en el éxtasis, tan jodidamente caliente. Sus dedos se deslizaron aún más interiormente, acariciando groseramente su muslo, sintiendo el calor muy próximo.

Cuando sintió que Hermione tironeaba algo contra sus brazos fue consciente de que ella había desprendido cada uno de los botones de su casaca e intentaba quitársela, pero la prenda se había quedado trabada a la altura de sus codos.

—Debemos…debemos detenernos…—jadeaba considerablemente, lo que le dificultaba hablar con normalidad.

—S…sí—estuvo de acuerdo ella pero acercó su boca al cuello del hombre y comenzó a dejar muchos besos que lo enardecieron.

Severus terminó quitándose la casaca porque restringían sus movimientos y en ese instante Hermione aprovechó para llegar a su cinturón y desprenderlo, pero él la detuvo antes de que fuera más lejos.

—Severus…—gimió ella en protesta, intentando volver a llegar a su objetivo.

Él podía dejarla hacer. ¡Y Merlín sabía que no le gustaría nada más! Pero si se lo permitía podría correr el peligro de avergonzarse a sí mismo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y en ese instante se sentía tan excitado que si sus manos lo tocaban todo podría acabar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

La besó con fuerza y llevó sus manos hacia la parte de atrás de su vestido donde sabía que había un cierre. Cuando la punta de sus dedos rozó el material comenzó a bajarlo hasta la mitad de su espalda. Volvió con sus manos hacia su hombros, deslizando la tela por sus brazos sin detenerse a pensar en dónde se encontraban, dejando al descubierto su sostén negro.

Hermione tiró su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Severus besó nuevamente su cuello, descendiendo cada vez más. Recordaba haber pensado, días atrás, que ella no era la clase de chicas que se acostaba con alguien en la primera cita; sin embargo, cuando él tocó sus pechos por encima de su sostén, se estremeció violentamente y, mandando esos pensamientos al demonio, abrió la boca y gimió. Arqueó su espalda cuando lo sintió apartar la tela de la prenda interior para tocar directamente la piel suave.

Enredó sus dedos nuevamente en su pelo oscuro, gimiendo su nombre, cuando los labios de su antiguo profesor rodearon su pezón.

—¡Severus!

Estaba jodidamente excitado. ¿Cuántas veces ya había tenido ese pensamiento? Abandonó ese pezón para pasar al siguiente, consiguiendo la misma reacción de su parte. Las manos de Hermione se deslizaron hacia su espalda.

Severus volvió a usurpar su boca, devorándosela, mientras la obligaba a abrir ligeramente sus piernas mientras contenías las ganas que tenía de penetrarla sin miramientos. Metió sus manos bajo la falda de su vestido, alzándoselo, buscando al costado de sus piernas el borde de sus bragas. Cuando las deslizó hacia abajo, ella pegó un pequeño saltito para dejarlas a un lado. Él no tardó en tener una de sus manos en su intimidad, haciéndola gemir y estremecerse mientras se pegaba a la pared que tenía detrás para no caer.

Los labios de Snape volvieron a besar su cuello de manera descendente, mordisqueando sus senos hasta que terminó arrodillándose entre sus piernas. Hermione se tensó momentáneamente pero cuando sintió las cosas maravillosamente sucias que él comenzaba hacerle con su boca, sólo atinó a gemir, jadear y casi gritar su nombre hasta que todo a su alrededor se disolvió en una niebla difusa de la que sólo pudo distinguir al hombre que la acariciaba tan íntimamente. Cuando su cuerpo ya no fue capaz de resistir tanta tortura, se tensó por un segundo eterno antes de explotar en un placer abrumador que hizo que clavara sus dedos en los hombros de él.

Severus se puso de pie, temblando ligeramente a causa de la excitación, mientras que deslizaba su lengua alrededor de sus propios labios para tomar hasta la última gota de saber de ellos. La imagen que tenía delante sólo consiguió sentir sus pantalones más apretados. Hermione estaba intentando recobrar el aliento, recostada en la pared, con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la espalda curvada levemente, casi ofreciéndole nuevamente sus senos. Tenía el vestido enrollado alrededor de su cintura. Su cabello era un nido revuelto. Aún tenía las piernas ligeramente abiertas, mostrándole libremente lo que acababa de besar.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, sintió su deseo crecer nuevamente por él. Extendió sus manos para tomar su camisa y atraerlo contra ella. Cuando sus rostros estuvieron a centímetros de distancia, lo besó con suavidad al principio, dejando que el beso fuera cobrando vida por sí mismo. Intentó, de nuevo, tocarlo, pero en esta ocasión fue más rápida y aferró su miembro por encima de la tela de su pantalón antes de que se diera cuenta.

Severus gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y procurando controlar su respiración. Llevó sus manos hacia el frente, apartó las de ella y con prisa desprendió sus propios pantalones, dejando que éstos cayeran a sus tobillos. Hermione se pegó a él, rozándolo, torturándolo, mientras abría aún más sus piernas para permitirle ingresar. Tomó uno de sus muslos y lo alzó, obligándola a rodear su cadera antes de bajar lo suficiente su ropa interior para poder penetrarla con lentitud.

Hermione dio un gemido largo y gutural que compitió con el de él. Permanecieron así, quietos, simplemente sintiéndose hasta que comenzaron a moverse. Un poco torpes al principio pero pronto consiguieron un ritmo con el que ambos se sintieron cómodos.

Severus gemía audiblemente cada vez que su miembro se enterraba más y más en ella, haciéndola ronronear de placer, aferrándose a él como una gata mimosa. Su cuerpo suave moviéndose contra el suyo y esos gemidos estaban enloqueciéndolo. ¡Merlín! Hermione se sentía tan jodidamente caliente.

Tomó su otra pierna con el brazo libre, elevándola del suelo. Las piernas de la chica se enredaron en su cadera mientras que su espalda se pegó aún más contra la pared, permitiendo que Severus empujara profundamente con sus caderas a la vez que bajaba la cabeza y besaba sus senos.

Fue una experiencia única para ambos. Algo que jamás en sus vidas iban a poder olvidar. Abrumador, excitante, enloquecedor, único. Ninguno de los dos imaginó que algo así podía suceder entre ellos pero ahora, que estaba ocurriendo, sólo se preguntaban porqué demonios no lo habían hecho antes.

Eran compatibles de un modo ridículo. No pensaron en la diferencia de edad, en lo que dirían los demás si se enteraban de lo sucedido. Simplemente disfrutaron el uno del otro.

…

—¿Cómo fue tu cita?—preguntó Sirius mirándola con claro disgusto—Seguramente te aburriste mortalmente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre el plato. La cena acababa de terminar y ella ya quería marcharse.

—Cenamos y luego fuimos a un museo—le explicó sin darle mayor importancia.

Habían pasado siete semanas desde la última reunión de la Orden y nuevamente estaban juntos en la antigua casa de los Black para celebrar que había sobrevivido a la guerra. Aunque en esa ocasión Snape no había asistido porque estaba tramitando todos los papeles necesarios para comenzar su viaje dentro de un par de semanas.

—¿Museo?—inquirió con burla—Veo que Quejicus jamás aprenderá lo que realmente necesita una mujer. Habrás querido desaparecer inmediatamente.

—De hecho, fue muy excitante—confesó, consiguiendo milagrosamente no ruborizarse.

Sirius la miró como si de repente le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. Estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba loca por pensar algo como eso pero terminó agitando la cabeza, resignadamente.

—He estado pensando que quizás nosotros dos podamos tener una cita de verdad—sonrió con coquetería—Yo te podría enseñar lo que es realmente excitante.

—Me siento alagada, Sirius, pero no. Gracias.

—¿Por qué no? Vamos, Hermione, ambos sabemos que simplemente quieres que te ruegue…

—¿Disculpa?—inquirió sintiéndose indignada por aquella ridícula idea que tenía el hombre—No quiero que me ruegues nada porque mi respuesta siempre será la misma… Además, sería un poco injusto salir contigo cuando dentro de poco saldré de viaje.

Sirius la contempló sorprendido.

—¿A dónde irás?

—Comenzaré con Portugal y luego iré a España. Después veré a dónde me llevan los caminos…

—Eso suena incierto—comentó molesto—¿Cuándo regresarás?

Ella se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

—P…pero… ¡No puedes irte!—exclamó—¿Por qué demonios te marchas?

—Tengo un nuevo trabajo—le informó mientras se ponía de pie—Soy la nueva asistente de investigador.

—¿Qué pasó con tu trabajo en el Ministerio?

—Renuncié, obviamente…—miró a su alrededor y sonrió—Será mejor que me vaya—comenzó a despedirse de todos antes de volver a mirar al padrino de su mejor amigo—Adiós, Sirius.

El mago la contempló con el ceño fruncido.

—Me has roto el corazón—la acusó.

Hermione se inclinó a besar suavemente su mejilla.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad—susurró antes de apartarse y alejarse de allí.

…

El primer viaje que hicieron duró dos meses. El segundo, cinco. El tercero fue aún más extenso porque Severus y Hermione no regresaron a Gran Bretaña sino después de ocho meses y, esa vuelta trajo dos noticias que nadie esperó: Un embarazo y un anillo de compromiso.

Ni siquiera Minerva, que había sabido desde un principio que partían juntos, había imaginado que esos dos se llevaban tan bien pero, superando la sorpresa inicial, les deseó muchas felicidades.

El más afectado de todos fue Sirius Black quien no sólo intentó maldecir a Severus sino que también se atrevió a acusarlo públicamente de hechizar a Hermione para que se volviese su esclava sexual y así hacerle las cosas más retorcidas que cruzaban por su mente. Sin embargo, no contó que una Hermione embarazada, hormonalmente afectada, era mucho más peligrosa que una Hermione normal. Se retractó de sus palabras, se disculpó y juró, por su vida, no volver a decir esas clases de idioteces pero desde ese instante comenzó a relatar una nueva historia en las reuniones de la Orden: la historia de cómo él, desinteresadamente, consiguió que su peor enemigo, el asqueroso murciélago de las mazmorras, consiguiera una mujer lo suficientemente decente como para enderezarlo hacia el camino de la rectitud.

Fin

* * *

 _Pomme empoisonnée:_ Manzana envenenada.


End file.
